


Music In The Darkness

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: After a long month and a half, Queen are finally back in London, and Arthel can be reunited with his boyfriend and his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting fact that I found out whilst researching for this, Wembley Arena was called Empire Pool before it was called Wembley, and Queen played there A LOT in the 70s!  
> Hope you enjoy this.

11th February

Empire Pool

Arthel immersed himself in every moment of Queen's first London concert of their tour. Freddie had kept his promise and left him a ticket and a backstage pass in his post box along with a note.

At the end of the performance, Arthel hung back, trying to figure out how to get backstage. When he saw a group of people who were obviously with the press, he made his way over to where they were. By the time he got there, Arthel was the only one there.

"Um, hi. Arthel Jenkins, I'm a, uh... a friend of Freddie Mercury's." he nervously said, presenting his pass.

The big security guard glanced at Arthel's pass and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Sorry-" he began to say, before being cut off.

"Arthel!" Mary Austin's voice called, as she jogged over. "Freddie asked me to look out for you." She turned to the guard. "Don't worry, he'll be with me."

Hesitantly, the guard nodded and let Mary through with Arthel.

"Thanks." Arthel thanked Mary. 

"It's no problem," Mary assured him. "Besides, I promised Freddie I'd help out of you ran into trouble getting through."

Arthel chuckled.

"Well, thanks again."

Gently, Mary touched his shoulder and pointed. When his eyes followed her finger, Arthel's face lit up. He threw a grateful smile at Mary.

"Fred!" he called out toward the band.

Freddie's head whipped around and he grinned as soon as his eyes rested on Arthel.

"Arthel!" he shouted as he ran to his partner.

Arthel barely had time to anticipate Freddie, before arms wrapped tightly around him. He pressed his hands to Freddie's back.

"Arthel. I've missed you so much, my love." Freddie whispered.

"I missed you, too, Freddie." Arthel breathed, pulling away to take in the sight of Freddie's face.

He decided to let Freddie choose what to do next, even if part of him _did_ want to kiss his boyfriend senseless - he didn't want Freddie to out himself to his tour crew if he didn't trust them enough to be comfortable doing so.

However, the next thing Arthel knew, Freddie's lips were on his, passionately, and softly, and firmly kissing him. After a moment, Arthel pulled away, grinning.

"Come on," he said, tapping Freddie's arm. "I want to say hi to the rest of the guys."

Smiling, Freddie walked at Arthel's side toward Brian, Roger and John, all of whom grinned at the approach of their friends. 

"It's good to see you again, mate!" Roger told Arthel, hugging him.

"It's good to have all of you back here," Arthel told the band. "London's not the same without you lot!"

"Bored without us, were you?" Brian teased.

"I kept myself occupied," Arthel replied, smirking. "What about you guys? Have fun in Europe?"

For a while, they talked about the tour.

"Hey, Ell, you gonna be stocking around for the after-party?" Roger asked.

Shaking his head, Arthel smiled.

"Nah, wild parties aren't really my scene." he replied.

"How dare you call our parties wild!" Roger jokingly gasped. "Our parties are... they're... Bri, help me out."

"Wild." Brian lightly offered.

The five men laughed.

"I'll get you a lift home when you want to go, my love." Freddie offered to Arthel.

"Thanks, Fred. I don't want to make you late, though." Arthel said, smiling.

"I'm Freddie fucking Mercury, darling, I can turn up any time and no-one will bat an eyelid, unless it's at my mesmerizing presence!"

"Apart from us." John added, grinning cheekily.

"Well, you, my dears, can fuck right off." Freddie lightly told his friends, grinning back and wrapping an arm around Arthel's shoulders.

"I think I'll stick around for a bit longer, though. Make sure you don't get into any trouble before the party." Arthel said, teasingly.

Brian rested a hand across his chest.

"Us? In trouble?" he jokingly questioned.

"Oi, mate, it's my job to be offended, not yours." Roger lightly protested, pointing a finger at his best friend.

John caught Arthel's eye and shrugged good-naturedly. In response, Arthel grinned and rolled his eyes at their friends' antics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that I don't know how the band's income worked during this period of time. All I know is that they spent as much time as possible out of the UK for tax reasons, starting in 1978. I also reworded parts of Freddie's explanation of the situation from a Freddie Mercury biography.

An hour after their reunion, Arthel was sat in the back of a car with Freddie, their hands twinned in the small space between them. After gazing at Arthel for a moment, Freddie sighed deeply.

"I need to tell you something, Ell," he suddenly said. "I've been putting it off because I only found out exactly what was going on when we got to Europe, and I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Okay," Arthel carefully replied, squeezing Freddie's hand. "What is it, Fred?"

Freddie drummed the fingers of his spare hand against his knee.

"I don't fully understand the economics aspect of it, that's Deacy's area," he started to explain. "But, basically, we are making too much money. So, if we stay in the country for too long, we're going to be penalised by the government for it." A little nervously, Freddie glanced at Arthel to make sure he was understanding - he was, of course he was, he'd gotten quite good at understanding and managing finances when his income had been less steady. "Miami's found us a nice studio in Switzerland, Montreux. Apparently it overlooks Lake Geneva. It'll be lovely if it does." 

"When are you leaving?" Arthel gently asked, rubbing his thumb across Freddie's knuckles, knowing that the singer would just go on about the studio for hours if he didn't ask.

"Roger and John are going the night after our last date with Miami, and Paul, and some other people to get everything prepared and sorted. "I need to help Peter Straker with an album at Goose, and Chrissie's due date is looming, so me and Brian are staying over here for a while longer." Freddie replied, meeting Arthel's gaze for the first time in a while.

Gently, Arthel stroked Freddie's arm.

"Freddie, it's okay," he told his boyfriend, reassuringly. "Don't worry. I understand, I think."

With a small smile, Freddie hugged Arthel, resting his face against his hair. Arthel hugged him back, resting his head on Freddie's shoulder. After a while, he pulled back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, cupping Freddie's cheek.

"I'm fine," Freddie reassured Arthel, placing a hand on top of Arthel's and telling him, "I just hate being away from London so much. And I hate being away from you, my love. I miss home when I'm away."

As Freddie pressed a kiss to the Palm of his hand, Arthel felt a rush of warmth toward his boyfriend. 

"At least you're staying for a while this time." he said, smiling.

Freddie smiled back.

"There's always that." he agreed, draping an arm across Arthel's shoulders.

About forty minutes after leaving Empire Pool, the car pulled up opposite Kensington Market.

"Well, this is me," Arthel said. "Thanks for getting me a lift, Fred."

Freddie gave him a charming smile.

"It's no trouble at all, darling," he replied. "Let me see you in?"

Arthel grinned.

"Don't blame me if you get hounded for being late!" he laughed, before getting out of the car.

When they got to Arthel's first floor flat and the door had been opened, Arthel pulled Freddie into a deep kiss. Their lips moved against each other, as Freddie casually pressed his back to the wall behind him. 

"I love you, Freddie." Arthel whispered, his forehead rested against his boyfriend's.

"I love you, too, Ell," Freddie replied, a soft smile on his face, before asking, "Could I stay here tomorrow night? After the concert?"

Grinning, Arthel pulled back slightly.

"Of course you can," he told Freddie, squeezing his hand, before adding, teasingly, "I don't see what could be wrong with your hotel room, though."

"Doesn't have you." Freddie simply replied.

Arthel chuckled.

"You're sweet," he said, kissing Freddie again. "Now, you have a party to get to, don't you?"

Freddie dropped his head to Arthel's shoulder with a groan.

"Don't remind me, darling, I'd much rather stay here with you," he sighed. "But you're right, I'll get hell if I'm too late. I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

He kissed Arthel on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

The morning after Queen's second night at Empire Pool, 

Freddie woke up to the sensations of lips trailing across his neck. Not opening his eyes, he found Arthel's hand and kissed his partner's knuckles.

"Good morning, Arthel." he murmured, opening his eyes and smiling at Arthel.

Arthel grinned back.

"Morning, Fred." he quietly replied.

Softly, Freddie traced a finger along Arthel's jaw.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed, his intensely adoring gaze never leaving Arthel's face. "You really are."

Leaning forward, Arthel kissed him.

"You're not half bad yourself." he teased, combing his fingers through Freddie's hair.

Freddie smiled and pressed himself closer to Arthel, before pressing a soft, sweet kiss to his mouth. 

"I need to get dressed, I have work." Arthel told Freddie, reluctantly getting out of bed.

As he made his way around to the chest of drawers in his The Who t-shirt and boxers, Freddie sat up and rested his chin on a hand, his adoring gaze trying not to stare too intensely at the way Arthel's body was moving, knowing his partner hated it because it made him too conscious of what he didn't look like, but managing to follow Arthel's every movement anyway.

"Why does the world think I deserve someone as brilliant as you?" he pondered.

Arthel threw a smile over his shoulder at Freddie.

"I could ask the same about you," he said, before teasingly asking, "Who knew Freddie Mercury would be such a sap?"

Laughing, Freddie came up behind Arthel and wrapped his arms around him.

"Everyone. Have you listened to any of my love songs recently, love?" he lightly replied, pressing a short kiss to Arthel's cheek.

Arthel laughed.

"Get off, Fred! I'm gonna be late!" he said, twisting away from Freddie's arms with his clothes.

Grinning, Freddie sat back against the headboard of the bed as Arthel got dressed.

"You'll be at the concert tonight, won't you?" Freddie asked, hopefully. "Our last one of the tour."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Arthel promised, kneeling on the bed next to Freddie.

"Why don't you watch from backstage?" Freddie suggested, leaning closer to his partner.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it! I can meet you at the backstage door."

"I'd... I'd love that!"

Returning Arthel's beaming smile, Freddie rested his palm on Arthel's cheek and gently threaded his fingers into the short sides of his hair. Arthel pressed into the touch like a cat.

"I've been thinking," Freddie started to casually and quietly say. "That maybe I should cut my hair."

"Really?" Arthel asked. "I'd miss it being long. But it would look great. If it's what you want to do, go for it."

Freddie hummed.

"I'm still thinking about it."

Softly, Arthel touched his lips to Freddie's with a smile.

"I have to go," he told Freddie. "But stay as long as you want."

"Alright. Thank you, my dear," Freddie replied. "I'll meet you at Empire Pool at seven."

"Sounds good. Don't be late!" Arthel teased.

"I won't be, my darling, I promise!" Freddie promised, grinning.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Fred!" Arthel called, pulling his leather jacket on over his plain white t-shirt before leaving for the record store.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthel had been waiting at the backstage door for five minutes, with the security guard eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you waiting for something?" the guard eventually asked.

"Oh, yeah. Freddie said he'd meet me here this morning," Arthel explained. "He's a bit late though, as usual."

"Right," the guard sceptically agreed, scanning Arthel with his eyes. "Look-"

"Arthel!" Freddie's very distinctive voice shouted.

"Fred!" Arthel replied. "You're late!" 

"I know, I'm sorry, my love, it couldn't be helped," Freddie apologised, placing a hand on Arthel's shoulder lovingly, before turning to the security guard. "Thank you for looking after him, darling."

With an arm around Arthel's shoulders, Freddie guided his partner backstage.

"Nice outfit, by the way." Arthel commented with raised eyebrows, pointing at the canary yellow dressing gown Freddie was wearing.

Freddie laughed.

"It's fabulous, isn't it?" he agreed through his laughter, twirling around to show off the dressing gown. "I'm thinking of wearing it for the show!"

"Oh, you absolutely should!" Arthel jokingly agreed, as they got to the band's dressing room.

When Freddie opened the door, the rest of the band were in various states of dress and undress. Roger was trying to straighten Brian's waistcoat, whilst his own shirt was still unbuttoned. John had just picked up his shirt. All of them turned to look when their frontman returned with Arthel and smiled.

"Hey, Arthel!" Roger cheerfully greeted, wandering over to embrace Arthel in a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you," Brian told him as he fluffed up his hair. "Fred told us you'd be coming."

John and Arthel exchanged smiles, as Freddie slipped his dressing gown off and Brian rugged at the sleeves of his shirt.

"There, look, are you happy now, Rog?" Brian demanded, staring pointedly at the drummer.

"Hmm," Roger hummed, moving to stand in front of Brian, before fastening his shirt and saying, "Yes, I am."

Brian made a face at him.

"Brian, you look perfect, darling," Freddie assured the guitarist. "We'll all look wonderful!"

After glancing at the skintight harlequin jumpsuit Freddie had started pulling on, Arthel looked across at John, who had done the exact same thing, and raised his eyebrows. Amused, John rolled his eyes and loosened his tie a bit more.

Arthel leaned against Freddie's dressing table, chatting with the band as they got ready. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a young man poked his head into the dressing room.

"Fifteen minutes until you're on." he announced.

Freddie turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you, my dear," he said. "We'll be there in a moment."

Freddie got to his feet and faced his bandmates with a clap of his hands.

"Are we ready to get this show started, darlings?" he asked, grinning, before touching Arthel's elbow. "We'll find you someone to watch with, Ell."

After Roger picked up his drumsticks from a table, Arthel followed the band out of their dressing room. As Brian and John picked up their guitars and started getting them sorted out, Roger not too far away, Freddie scanned the backstage area for someone he recognised. Finally, he did, and grinned.

"Trixie!" he called, gently pulling Arthel with him as he went over to someone. "Just the man I'm looking for! Arthel, this is Paul Prenter."

Smiling, Arthel held out his hand.

"Hi. Arthel Jenkins." he said to introduce himself as Paul shook his hand.

"Good to meet you." Paul replied, his Irish accent strong.

"Paul, I promised this wonderful man the best seat, and I was hoping that you'd stay with him." Freddie explained to Paul.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Paul agreed.

Freddie was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Fred, we need to get going!" Roger called.

"Give me one second," Freddie said, before turning back to Paul. "Thank you for looking after Arthel for me, darling." After that, he told his partner, "I'll see you later, my love."

He leaned down and chastely kissed Arthel.

"Knock 'em dead." Arthel murmured.

"Guaranteed." Freddie told him, smirking, before kissing his cheek and jogging to catch up to the band.

* * *

"So, how long have you and Freddie been a thing?" Paul asked as he led Arthel up a flight of stairs.

"Nearly a year." Arthel replied, having found out the night before that Freddie didn't really mind his entourage knowing that he was in a relationship with a man.

"Does he know you're not really a man?" Paul asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

For a second, the question hurt, but the feeling simmered to irritation. Uneasy about the question, Arthel warily looked at Paul.

"I am a man. But... yes, Freddie knows that I'm not... officially recognised in that way," he told Paul, starting to become uncomfortable. "I'd have felt like I was leading him on if I hadn't told him before we got together."

"Oh, so did you know him before you got together?"

"Yeah, I've been a friend of the band for two years now."

Paul made a noise of acknowledgment.

"Odd that Freddie's never mentioned you, then." he commented, offhand, before opening a door that led to a sort of balcony overlooking the stage.

Knowing it probably wasn't something to dwell on, Arthel ignored Paul and went to look over at the stage, leaning his arms on the railing. The band and the audience were coming to the end of the first chorus of We Will Rock You.

"You've got yourself a hell of a man." Paul told Arthel, having joined him.

Gazing at Freddie, Arthel smiled.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "I know I have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you probably don't like that I ended with Paul, but I think it's an okay place to end it, and I don't have time to add anything, because I still haven't finished the instalment I'm posting the week after next. I might add a scene between Freddie and Arthel if I manage to finish You Knew My Name On Sight before next weekend.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song You and I by Queen.


End file.
